1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to novel organic compounds, to their processes of preparation and to their uses, on the one hand in the field of electronics, in particular in the fields of “plastic electronics” and “molecular electronics” and, on the other hand, in the field of coatings, in particular in the fields of adhesive primers and intelligent coatings.
The invention also relates to a material comprising a novel compound according to the invention.
In the description below, the references between square brackets [ ] refer to the list of references which is presented at the end of the text.
2. Related Art
For several years, research targeted at developing novel organic compounds, in the form of a crystal or of a polymer, for example, which show similar properties to inorganic compounds has continued to expand. These properties are conduction by electrons and holes, and the presence of a forbidden band. Furthermore, research targeted at developing novel functional coatings is also very active. By virtue of their elasticity, their lightness, their strength and their plasticity, organic molecules are of great interest due in particular to the extent of their fields of application in electronics or also as functional coatings.
Unlike materials based on inorganic compounds (inorganic materials), such as silicon, for example, materials based on organic molecules (organic materials) exhibit the advantage of being able to be deposited and/or grafted, in the form of thin films or layers, by relatively inexpensive techniques, on flexible and light substrates which are conducting or insulating.
Furthermore, like inorganic materials, organic materials can be doped, that is to say the density of the electrons (N doping) or of the holes (P doping) can be increased therein.
The immobilization of organic compounds, for example in the form of a polymer, on insulating, metal, semiconducting or carbon-based substrates makes it possible to develop novel interfaces for applications which can range from the manufacture of molecular or plastic electronic devices, biosensor systems, corrosion-resistant coatings, to intelligent coatings.
The formation of thin films or layers resulting from the grafting or deposition of organic molecules or polymers at the surface of the substrates makes it possible both to maintain the properties of the substrates and to confer, at the surface of the material, novel and distinct properties. One of the particular advantageous properties is in particular the ability to switch between different electrical conduction states. The nature of the organic compounds can determine the electric potential at which the layer switches.
At the current time, the existing organic compounds capable of forming deposited or grafted layers at the surface of the substrates are not entirely satisfactory for at least one of the following reasons:                they are not suitable for all types of substrates in the sense that they cannot form thin films or layers by grafting or deposition on all types of substrate;        the layer(s) formed are not always homogeneous (in particular in thickness), which can affect the quality and the properties of the layer and of the substrate on which it is deposited or grafted and of the interface between the substrate and the layer or layers and thus the quality of the material or devices using these layers;        the number of layer(s) deposited or grafted cannot be adjusted, which can result in films which are either too thin or too thick, and can thus affect the quality and the properties of this layer, of the substrate on which said layer is deposited or grafted and of the interface and consequently the quality of the material or devices using these layers;        the nature of the interface between the substrate and the layer is not always controlled, which can result in layers which do not adhere strongly and/or in an interface exhibiting hole- or electron-injection barriers which are insufficient for the uses targeted, and can affect the quality of the devices using these layers;        the layer or layers formed often exhibit defects of micronic or subnanometric size which are harmful to the quality of the layer, of the substrate on which it is deposited or grafted and of the interface and consequently the quality of the material or devices using these layers;        although grafted to the substrate, the layer or layers formed are not always electroactive, which can result in properties which cannot be adjusted via an electrochemical or electrical stimulus (electron- or hole-injection, for example) and can thus affect the quality of the devices using these layers;        although grafted to the substrate, the electroactive layer or layers formed do not always switch between two states having different conduction properties;        the electroactive layer or layers formed do not always switch between two states having different conduction properties at the electric or electrochemical potential desired, which can affect the quality of the devices using these layers;        the use of the organic compounds and/or the formation of organic polymers can present technical problems, in particular in terms of reproducibility and/or operating on the industrial scale.        
The need to have available novel organic compounds capable of forming one or more electroactive layers which can switch between an insulating state and a conducting state at the surface of various types of substrates, overcoming the failings, disadvantages and obstacles of the state of the art, remains topical.
There thus exists a real need to have available novel organic compounds which are compatible with any type of substrate and which are capable of forming one or more layer(s) at their surface.
There also exists a real need to provide novel organic compounds, the use of which and/or the formation of polymers of which is easy and reproducible, can be carried out industrially and is economically advantageous.